The Life of a Flash Mistake
by geekpower.ftw
Summary: What if the Flash/Barry Allen had an unknown daughter who grew up to be a thief and went to school with Bruce Wayne's son. Multi-chapter story. Reviews accepted. I do not own any of these characters or cities.
1. Prologue

_**Hi Everyone!**_

 _This is my first story. This is if Catwoman and Batman had a child together, and Flash got someone pregnant and had no idea the child exsisted. And the two went to high school together. Just an fyi, I do not own any of these characters, D.C. comics does. I'm just having fun with them. Don't hate, reviews accepted._

 _ **Thanks**_

 _ **18 years ago…**_

 _Barry Allen was doing something that he hadn't done in a long time._

 _Have sex with another woman who wasn't Iris._

 _The couple had gotten into an argument. An intense one._

" _It's always the Flash. Over me, over us, over yourself, Barry! You're doing this to yourself getting drastically hurt. What if, we have kids Barry? What if they become fatherless while you're fighting some goon?!"_

" _Iris, I have to do this!"_

" _Barry just choose. Me or the Flash?"_

" _I see what you mean. I'll go. The Flash won. Maybe we need a break. Goodbye Barry."_

 _At a local pub drinking his problems away. Something the scientist never did._

 _He began to take notice, of a woman._

 _Dark skin, brown eyes, high cheek bones, and a white glimmering smile._

 _The woman stood up from her chair, and walked over._

 _As she walked it seemed as if she could take charge of anything in her way._

 _It was memorizing._

 _As she sat down in the chair next to his, Barry could feel himself rush with excitement that he couldn't hide._

" _Katy. Katy West."_

" _Barry. Barry Allen."_

" _Nice to meet you Barry."_

 _After hours of talking, and becoming more intoxicated._

 _Their intense locking of lips had carried them over to Katy's penthouse._

 _A high rise in the rich part of Central City._

 _But a night of full pleasure and passion, sometimes, comes with consequences._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Now…**_

 __Pov: Megan West~

" _Hideous morning isn't it?"_

I thought to myself as I looked at the Gotham city skyline. Fog and smog everywhere.

That's big city life for you.

I slipped out of my pajamas, black tanktop and black shorts.

And slipped on my jean jacket, flannel, and leggings.

My arm was still in agonizing pain from last night.

Whenever the Lioness does something, Megan West has to pay for it.

Including the scrapes and the bruises and cuts. All of it.

I would've came out clean last night , if it weren't for the Great Batsy.

I walked into the kitchen, made myself coffee and grabbed an apple.

Turned on the tv.

" _Authorities still buzzing about a robbery last night at the Gotham Museum of Art and History last night. An Egyptian artifact donated by the Wayne Foundation, has been stolen. Authorities believe that this major steal was done by Pro-con, The Lioness. Police found her signature mark, a hand spray painted with black paint, in the front entrance of the museum_."

A huge grin appeared on my face.

I snickered and turned off the tv.

I grabbed my backpack and penny board, and left my apartment.

I checked my phone. It was 8:45. School started an hour ago.

I walk in trying to blend with others hurrying to get to passing period.

Gotham High Prep school.

A total nerd school for rich, petty, little gotham snobs who can't deal with Public school.

How I got in there, funny story actually.

After the incident 2 years ago. The Government had tested my intelligence level. For placing purposes.

My results.

Off the charts. Off every chart they could place your intelligence on.

The government just demanded this Prep school to let me in.

A poor girl with no parents. Show her some pity.

And I got a full scholarship for the duration of my high school years.

After June 8, I can finally leave this hell hole for good.

After graduation. I'm gone. And become who I truly am.

"The Lioness-Pro Con."

That's nice to hear because I'm only an 18 year old girl, and I've already had a successful career ahead of me. Not everyone gets that lucky.

I felt good that morning. Went to gym, played dodge-ball, creamed everybody.

Nutrition right afterwards.

Then Chemistry. I love chemistry.

His name was Mr. Tyler.

Young guy for a teacher. He and I are pretty cool.

I have the highest grade in his class out of all of his classes.

But he couldn't of made anything worse.

"For this project, which we will be working on for the rest of your final semester. You will be paired up with a partner. And you cannot choose."

"the partners are…

Blah-blah

Blah blah

Blah blah"

I wasn't really paying attention to other people's pairings. I was waiting for my name.

"And last but not least, Megan West and Thomas Wayne."

" _FUCK!"_ I said to myself.

" _Not him. I just fucking stole from his family goddamit. Is this karma? And his girlfriend happens to be the bitch I hate. DAMNIT!"_

I lower my head into my desk, that's when he walks over.

"Hey partner!"

He nudged at me and flashed a white smile. I look at him starring at me with his deep blue eyes.

The bell rang right on cue.

"Bye!"

I grabbed my stuff and rushed through the classroom.

I stopped myself in the hallway. I felt my feet getting hot. I was doing it again.

" _STOP IT!"_ I screamed at myself.

It wouldn't be long till I gets stronger.


	3. Chapter 2

Pov~ Thomas Wayne~

" _She's definitely something, isn't she?"_ I thought to myself as I left the classroom.

I walked over to my locker to put my books away. I had study hall next period, then I go home for the day.On Tuesday's and Thursdays I took English and Math at Gotham City Community College. But today was Wednesday. I got a break.

Until..

"Hey there baby!"

Julia Head. The famous Talia Head's daughter. We went out on a couple dates. Kissed. All the teenage stuff- I guess.

"Julia, not now I've got to go to class. Can we talk later?"

"I know but I'm just angry that we can't be chemistry partners. I bribed Mr. Tyler with 100 dollar bills. Didn't take my money, but still. The fact that-that street urchin, little whore bitch Megan got you and not me! I'm your girlfriend for god sakes!"

"Julia, I'll-uh-talk to you, okay?"

"Okay. Bye baby!" She exclaimed as she kissed me on the cheek.

" _When will this end?!"_

As I began to walk to library, I took notice of Megan, leaning against her locker, talking to a friend.

She was mesmerizing.

She was naturally beautiful, athletic, smart, charismatic, but yet sarcastic and intimidating.

She was nothing like Julia, who just needed to be saved all the time.

I approach her.

Flash a smile as usual.

"I thought we should brainstorm our ideas for our chemistry project. Do you wanna come over after school today?"

"I get out at 12:30, so I-uh-"

"Oh cool me too! So will you-?"

"Will Julia be pissed?"

"Yes." I grunted. I was so done with people seeing us together. As one person.

I wanted Julia to just go away.

"I'd love too!"

"Meet me at the front of school- right when the bell rings, see you!" I winked and hustled to study hall.

~Pov: Megan West~

" _I'm walking over to Wayne Manor, with Thomas Wayne, Julia Head's boyfriend, and I'm a pro-con now?! My life is amazing!"_ I thought to myself.

As we walked out of school together, I saw heads turning.

But I didn't care. I was in too good of a mood to make the other kids piss off.

We walked outside. I turned the corner when

"Where you going?" Thomas said. He referenced his head towards the shinning black limo.

"Oh-uh." I felt my face burning bright red.

"Come on." He grabbed my arm as we rushed to the limo.

He got ahead so he could open the door for me.

"Madam."

"Oh shut up Tommy!"

"Sorry, I-uh, should've asked you before calling you Tommy. I'm sorry."

"Oh shut up Megan!"

I shoved his face over with my hand.

That's when we started laughing hysterically.

"Good god we're weird!" I exclaimed.

"Here we are. Wayne Manor."

"Wait a minute. We can't work on our chemistry project at home. At school ONLY! Thomas Wayne, I cannot believe you. You tricked me to coming over to your house."

His face turned bright red. I could tell he was nervous.

He was doing the thing that all boys do when they're nervous. Fix their hair.

And Thomas was running his strong hand through his dark hair over and over again.

"Jesus, chill, I was just messing with you! I will still come over!"

He began to laugh again. His big blue eyes creased as he smiled widely with his whiten smile.

An old man who had been driving the car, had stepped out.

"Hello Master Thomas. Who is your companion today?"

"Uh-Alfred J. Pennyworth, this is Megan West."

"Hello Alfred, pleasure to meet you!" I put on my fake "LIKE ME" smile.

"Ms. West." He nodded as he opened the door to the Manor.

It was all dark in there. Huge. Dark and cold.

The walls were a gray-black. The entire floor carpeted.

Very modern looking. An elevator on the side of the gigantic staircase.

"Let me give you a tour." Thomas said eagerly.

We linked arms.

"This is the kitchen, the dinning room, the first living room, the first guest bedroom and bathroom, the elevator to upstairs. Oh elevator or stairs?"

"Stairs please kind sir!" I replied with a british accent.

Thank god Alfred was Australian.

We rushed up the stairs.

"To the right is The second living room and the game room. The door in front of us leads to my dad's office. And then to the left is the second guest bedroom and bathroom, after that the elevator to the library, then it's my room, and finally my parent's bedroom."

"Nice." I said with astonishment.

"Which room do you wanna go to first?"

"Yours."

"Really?" 

"Yeah."


	4. Chapter 3

~POV: Thomas Wayne~

I showed her into my room. Immediately she examined everything in there.

She's always aware of her surrounding's I've noticed.

The blue walls. The blue carpet.

She was examining it as if she were looking for something. A secret passage way.

"Nice room." She mentioned after a while.

"Thanks. You wanna sit down?"

"Sure."

She fell into the bean bag chair on the floor, while I sat on the bed.

"What do you wanna talk about?" I questioned. It looked as if she were think about something, really concentrating on it, too.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked. She began to stare at me with her hazel eyes. Trying to figure me out.

"What?"

"You're a rich kid. You're dating a skinny, beautiful, rich girl. Who your parents must adore. I'm poor. I'm grungy. You're parents haven't even met me. Why?"

I couldn't figure out an answer. She was just the kind of person I gravitate to.

When I see her, I get excited. Just thinking what's going on with her gives me butterflies in my stomach.

And I don't mean to be a creepy stalker but, I've been trying to talk to her ever since she got to our school.

But I'm not gonna tell her that.

"I think you're cool."

"Really?" I looked at me with curiosity.

"Yeah."

She was just staring at me.

For a while actually.

"You don't like your girlfriend do you?"

"Is it obvious?"

"Don't worry. I don't either." She smiled widely.

She got up to me and sat on the bed next to me.

She was grazing the blue and black bed covers with her hands.

"Nice view you got out your window. You can probably see the entire world, huh?"

"Yeah well, I put my desk there for a reason, so I can actually focus on work."

"Nice."

Our hands slid next to each other.

She pulled back instantly.

The awkwardness filled the room.

"Tommy, What do you wanna be when you grow up?"

"Well, I wanna be a writer. Mostly investigation stuff."

"Cool."

"I'm really interested in the Lioness-can I show you something?"

"Yeah."

I pulled out my binder of info on the Lioness from under my bed.

"I've kinda been following her. I'm trying to get a scope on who she really is you know." I said eagerly.

That's when I saw her face loose color.

* * *

~POV: Megan West~

I felt as if I were about to vomit.

This kid knew everything about me. He's gonna figure it out sooner or later. That's when

I'm screwed.

"Tommy, do you trust me?"

"Yeah-why?"

"Can I borrow the binder? I just wanna see what you've done so far, I have other files on

The Justice League, I wanna make some connections."

That was a complete lie.

I fucking hate those Justice League bastards.

"Of course. Here let me put it in your backpack."

"Thanks."

As he slipped the binder into my bag, his parents opened the door.

I checked my phone.

It was 5:30.

Unbelievable how fast time can go.

Tommy's parents standing in the doorway.

His mother, athletic body, nice boobs in my opinion, green eyes and dark hair.

His father, exactly like Tommy, Muscular, deep blue eyes.

I felt like I had seen him before.

Bruce Wayne. Well of course in the news. But I didn't know. I had this feeling.

"Hey guys!" Tommy's mom said gleefully. "We just wanted to see how you were doing. Um-I'm sorry what's your name."

"Uh-Megan, Megan West."

"Like the reporter?" Bruce had mentioned. It looked as if he had seen me before too.

"Yeah, that was my mom."

"I'm sorry for what happened to her." His mom said.

"Oh thank you." My eyes darted to the ground.

There was silence.

"Megan, will you be staying for dinner?" His mom asked.

"Uh, I actually should get going pretty soon. I'm busy tonight." I said as I picked up my bag.

"Okay. Well my name is Selina, if you ever come over again and need anything. I'm here."

"Thank you Selina, uh I'll be going."

"You don't need a ride." Tommy butted in.

"Uh no, I'm gonna walk, I have to run a few errands."

"Excuse me."

I walked through the two.

"Bye Megan!" Tommy shouted.

As I was rushing down the stairs of the manor.

In the corner of my eyes, I noticed Bruce staring at my feet.

I was doing the thing again.


	5. Chapter 4

~POV: Megan West~

I had rushed into my apartment.

Panting.

Hyperventilating.

I pulled the binder out of my bag and threw my bag on the floor.

I ran into my bathroom.

Sweat dripping everywhere.

All over my face.

" _Okay listen. Get yourself together Megan. He's not gonna find out he's just curious."_

I took a deep breath.

I walked into my room, threw the binder on the bed.

I opened my closet. Twisted the vault handle.

There it was.

" _Isn't she a beauty_?" I thought to myself.

My outfit was shining in the bright florescent light of the vault.

The overcoat with the fuzz on the top. So I look like a lion.

The latex body suit. An ode to Catwoman. Too bad she went soft.

The fingerless brown gloves with my newly cut and filed claws.

The combat boots.

The black half-mask hiding my identity. It's a Phantom of the Opera reference.

I pulled out my black face makeup from my nightstand drawer. Plopped it on my bed.

I laid my entire outfit out on the mattress.

I first slipped on the latex body suit.

Then the overcoat. Inside blades, a gun, and a rope. Just in case things get too-serious.

I wiped the black face makeup on my upper face. Near my eyes. Also helps protect my identity.

I placed the black half-mask on my face. Laced up my boots. Grabbed my black duffle backpack from under the bed. Where my black spray paint is hidden.

I checked the time. I had left the Wayne household at 5:40. To get to my house took an hour with all the car accidents.

It was 7:00.

I decided to go out at 8:30 the earliest.

I opened the binder.

There were pictures of me.

Articles.

Every place I've hit. Everything I've done.

The most information about me.

I'm Female.

I wanted to burn it. So badly.

I wanted to do everything I could to destroy it.

But I couldn't Tommy in that way.

This thing had pages and pages of information.

There are even records from the Justice league.

" _How'd he get those? Smart-I guess."_

They have suspects of who it might be.

Thank god. I'm not on their list.

I did another time check. 8:30.

" _I guess I should go before I destroy this thing."_ I thought.

I grabbed the binder and put it into my lioness backpack.

I climbed down into my "batcave".

A covered dark area, where I park my motorcycle.

I started up my engine. And roared into the Gotham night.


	6. Chapter 5

~POV: Thomas Wayne~

It was 9:30 p.m.

I had told my parent's I was going out to go see some friends.

But I was here to do research.

I had took on of my dad's cars.

I just hoped he wouldn't find me, while he was on patrol.

I was parked in an alleyway. I had my camera. Constantly looking up to see if I could get a picture.

"HEY KID!" Someone screamed. It seemed like a man's voice. But it wasn't dad.

"YOU!" I looked up. It was a whole gang of men. Cornering me into the alley.

The leader walked up to me. Grabbed my arm.

"You're Wayne's kid aren't you?"

"Who ever said I wasn't?" I responded. Mom taught some good comebacks.

"Well then, let's see how much your daddy is gonna pay for you!"

I threw a punch at the leader's face. His nose bleeding. I'm pretty sure I broke it.

"So you wanna play it the hard way kid?!" The leader responded. The rest of the group laughed loudly and manically. "Fine. Let's play. Get him boys!"

The man's posse came surging towards me, until.

"HOLD IT!" A female voice called from a rooftop.

The fighting had come to a complete stop.

The men's eyes were full of fear.

It was the Lioness.

She leapt from the rooftop. In front of me.

"THIS ONE HERE-MY BOOTY! IF YOU TRY TO GET TO HIM. YOU'LL HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME. OR MORE PROPERLY-I. GO. THROUGH. YOU. NOW BE SOME GOOD BOYS AND BACK THE FUCK OFF!"

At this point she had a gun in her hand, pointing at the men.

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" One of the men screamed.

As they all left, the Lioness pulled her spray can out, marking her presence.

"Thanks." I said. She turned around.

"Kid. What are you doing here? It's far from your neighborhood." she responded.

She just kept on staring at me, like she was figuring me out. Fitting all the puzzle pieces together. Like somehow, in someway she already knew me.

"You were trying to catch a sighting of me weren't you?"

"No I was-" 

"You're lying. How I know, well you have a camera. And this."

She pulled out the binder. The binder I had given to Megan.

"How'd you?"

"I saw some girl, on her patio, reading something. With my name on the cover. ' The Lioness. By Thomas H. Wayne.' It said. I know that's you because your resemblance to your father Bruce Wayne, and anyone in the Gotham with the last name Wayne is somehow related to Bruce Wayne."

"Touché."

"Thanks. Come with me." She said, her hand was open, offering it to me.

I grabbed it. She took a grappling hook with a bat logo on it, shot it, and we flew up to a rooftop.

" _That's dad's!" I thought to myself._ Then I realized she was a pro-thief.

"Where'd you get the grappling hook?" I asked her. Although I knew the answer.

"Stole it from the Bman. Good times." She responded. "By the way, you can have this back." She placed the binder in between us.

We then both looked on to the Gotham night life.

"And I would like to have my grappling hook back, please." The raspy voice uttered. It was dad.

" _Are you fucking kidding me!"_ I said to myself.

"Sorry Batsy, I don't think I can do that." She responded. She hadn't turned her head yet to even make eye contact with him.

"Well you're gonna have to." He leapt towards her as she turned around and kicked him in the balls.

I winced.

"That's gotta hurt!" She said in a humorous tone.

He grabbed her waist.

She grabbed a blade from her overcoat.

And made a laceration across dad's lips.

She leapt off the rooftop and ran.

Not at a fast pace. At an extremely fast pace. Almost as fast as the Flash.

"SHIT!" Dad cried out.

"THIEF!" He yelled again.

"Tommy. What were you doing with her?" He was still in his batman voice

"Dad. Let's go home. And I'll explain everything."

"NO TOMMY. DO IT NOW."

"Dad. I'm calling mom. Sit still."

Less than seconds, mom was over. In her Cat suit, which she hadn't worn in a while.

"BABY!" Mom cried out running over to Dad.

"Sel," Dad began to look mom up and down. "Oh you look sexy. You should wear that more often." He kissed her.

"Ew. Guys please!"

"B, your lips. WHO DID THIS?!" Mom soon got into her revenge tone.

By this point, dad's lips were swollen and blood was trickling out.

Mom had a first aid kit in her hands.

"That girl, the Lioness. She reminds me of an old you."

"I'm not gonna hurt her, since I was once in her shoes before, but damn she's good. Cutting up Batman. Kudos to her." Mom said excitedly.

"Selina. Tommy was with her."

"Listen okay, I went out tonight just trying to get a sight of her. Some guys tried to jump me, she protected me and got them to run away, and we were just sitting on a rooftop together. No big deal."  
"Tommy, she's a dangerous person."

" I know that dad, but-"

Mom had picked up the binder.

"Ssh-B." She began to flip through the pages. My secret project wasn't so secret anymore.

"Tommy. You're trying to figure her out. Everything. You could help dad and the Justice league."

"Let me see." Dad read through the binder. His face was amazed by all the information.

"Tommy. Did you happen to see her run?" Dad asked.  
"Yeah. It looked like she was running faster than Flash."

"Exactly. Tommy. Come help us. You're the missing piece to the puzzle."

"It would be a good opportunity for you too, baby." Mom said as she fixed my hair.

After a lot of thinking.

"Okay. You guys. I'll do it."

I don't know why I said yes.


	7. Chapter 6

~POV: Megan West/Lioness~

As I was running away. I felt invincible.

My father's powers he had given me. They were in full speed commando.

They were full ready to use now.

I would have little speed spazzes you would say. Growing up.

My mother, was constantly frightened when these would happen. She had to figure out who my father was for herself. Which wasn't easy.

I had saw my motorcycle. Jumped on and flew back home onto it.

I needed to get back into my normal clothes. And go to sleep. I was done for the night. Tommy ruined my plans. But at least I still got to have some fun.

As I got home, I went into the bathroom, unzipped the latex suit to see the damage Batman might've done to my waist.

My waist was all purple.

As I touched it, I agonized in pain.

School tomorrow. Not an option.

…

~POV: Thomas Wayne~

I had gotten to school that morning. Tried to walk over to Megan to tell her everything that happened last night.

She wasn't there.

Didn't show up for the entire day.

Didn't even go to her college courses today.

I arrived home. It was 4:45.

I had open all of the files the Justice League had on her on my laptop.

All of her steals.

Pretty cool stuff actual. Just wondered where it all goes to.

Dad walked in.

"Hey there he is!" He patted my back.

"Dad, you're sure that Barry said he doesn't have a daughter? That ran away, moved to Gotham or something?"  
"Nope. From his family it's just him, Iris, Don, Dawn. No relatives living in Gotham."

"And there's no drug that could give someone these abilities?"

"None."

"Was he ever visited by the Lioness before?"

"Never heard of her until now." 

I had ran out of ideas. Until.

"Dad, remember at Barry and Iris' anniversary party, Barry mentioned how in the short period of time he broke up with Iris before they got engaged, he had sex with another woman?" 

"Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Sex. Can get a woman-"

"Pregnant." The two said in unison.

"Exactly, so the only way this is possible, is that the speed trait is in the Lioness' genes."

"Tommy. You are so smart. Good work bud." He slapped my back again as he walked out of my room.

 **3 hours later..**

"Thomas." He called. It was Alfred.

"Uh-what?!" I woke up in a jolt. I had fallen asleep on my desk. My hair was pretty messy.

"So sorry to disturb you but, your parents wanted me to bring you this."

It was a plate of chocolate chip cookies. And I love chocolate chip cookies.

"Thanks Alfred."  
"Oh and one more thing, this is from your father, this is for, you know where." He winked as he handed me the key and walked out the room.

"The Key to the batcave. Yes!" I said as I ate a cookie.

…

~POV: Megan West~

7:45. The sky was getting dark. I was on the ledge of the manor, right by Tommy's window.

I peered close to the window.

I saw Tommy holding a key in his hand.

That's when I tapped on the window.

"Tommy!" I said as I tapped on the window.

"Megan?! What are you doing?!"

"Could you let me in?"

"Yeah. Uh come in." He said as he opened the window.

"Cookie?" He lifted up a plate of cookies.

And I love cookies.

"YES!" I took two and held them in my hand.

"The Binder. Got stolen Tommy. I'm so sorry."

"I know. It's okay. The Lioness herself gave it back to me."

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah right!"

"Another thing. Tommy Wayne. Are you up for an adventure tonight?"  
"Sure? What is it?"

"I need to figure out who Batman is."

"What?" He seemed nervous almost.

" I need to figure out who Batman is. I need a car. And you drive and you have a car. Are you up for it?"

"Okay. Let me tell my parent's."

I followed him into the second living room where his mom was reading something. Files for work I guess.

I stood around the corner, waiting for Tommy to come back.

"Are you lying?" I heard his mom say.

"No Selina, I'm right here. Hi!" I said. I really needed Tommy.

"Oh well, you can go, but back by 1:30."

"Okay!" Tommy said.

He took my hand as we rushed to the elevator.

He pulled me towards his car. The same one from last night.

Shiny. Clean. Black covertable.

As we got into the car. It smelled.

Clean. Almost too clean.

"Where are we off to?" He asked.

"The Alleyway in between 7th and the train station." I responded.

"Megan, what's in the bag?"

"It's a costume. I'm gonna pretend to be The Lioness so I can get closer to Batman."

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"The closer I get, the more answers. You know that."

"Yeah."

It got awkwardly silent.

"So what are you doing for spring break? You know day after tomorrow, we're out for two weeks."

"Well," I responded. "Nothing."

"Oh me too." He said a bit to eagerly.

I laughed a little bit.

"We're here." I said. "I have to go change, my place is around the corner. Then, I'm going up. You stay here. Don't move. And more importantly, don't let the Bat see you."

"Okay."

…

I eventually go into my outfit, got to the roof.

The bat was there waiting for me. It was only 8:00

"Well well, if it isn't the Great Batsy."

"Lioness. Cut the bull-crap. I'm gonna cut out a deal with you. Met here at 12:30 tonight."

" Fine but, I don't know if you realize the damage you did to my waist. I may not be able to have babies!"

"Good."

"What?!"

"Good. Then Gotham will have less people like you."

I had gotten furious.

At this point, I was ready to kill.

I pulled out my blade.

"By the way, how's your lip?" I snickered loudly.

He charged at me. I slid under his feet. Bit his Achilles.

"SHIT!" He screamed.

I threw my blade at him as it cut his cheek.

"You getting a bit tired aren't ya old man!"

I jumped on top of him and elbowed his abdomen as he yelped in pain.

"Still on for tonight then. Since we have the opportunity, let's see who you really are Batsy!" I laughed wickedly.

I ripped off the mask.

Batman. Was Bruce Wayne.

…

~POV: Thomas Wayne~

She returned to the car.

She seemed, frustrated, confused, upset, sad, all in one.

Her hair was now in a messy bun. She had the mask in her hands. I guessed what happened.

"What now?" I said. I was really and truly concerned.

"Tommy. Drive me home please. Now."

"What why it's only 8:10."

"Just do it. When you get out of here turn left and the first apartment building you see is mine."

In seconds we were there.

"I'm sorry Tommy."

"No it's okay, really."

"I'll see you."

She got out of the car. I pulled away, and drove home.

As I pulled into the garage, I rushed upstairs.

My parents and Alfred were packing.

"What's happening?" I asked. Everyone seemed so distracted.

"We're staying at the Justice League headquarters."

"Why?"

"Because we're getting the Lioness kiddo!" My dad said as he patted me on the back.

"Barry should be here any second." My dad said eagerly.

"Because of the latest information that you discovered, we're gonna arrest the Lioness. Isn't that great?!" My mom said eagerly.

"Yeah mom. Great." I plopped myself on the couch in the second living room.

"I already packed your stuff." Alfred said.

"Oh Alfred, you didn't have to." I kinda felt guilty.

"It was my pleasure. Since you were out with your lady friend."

"Oh, it's not like that." I wished that it was though.

The doorbell rang.

"Barry!" My dad said as he opened the door.

"Let's do this." Barry said. He seemed eager.

They were high-fiving.

I was at the top of the staircase

"What's the plan, dad?"

"Tommy! Look at you! You're so tall!" Barry shouted.

"C'mon down here Tommy."

I rushed down the stairs.

"Dad?"

"Okay, so she's gonna be out there tonight again at 12:30. I'll start talking her probably tackle her. Barry, that's when you begin to run around her , get her confused. Then Barry, handcuff her, and then we'll continue at HQ."

"Great. Lemme get dressed." Barry said as he motioned to the bag in his hands.

"Dad, what do I do?" I asked.

"Tommy, you sit at HQ and wait for me. We're gonna need your help for interrogation."

"And Mom?"

"She's setting the testing room. We're gonna see her abilities."

"Oh okay."

" _Why did I agree to help with this?" I thought to myself._


	8. Chapter 7

~POV: Megan West/Lioness~

I sat there, on my bed. In my outfit. Still deciding if I should go see him at 12:30 like he said.

" _He deserves to get his mask back right?"_ I thought to myself.

I put the mask in my bag.

It was 12:25.

He'd be there in 5 minutes.

" _I should go."_

I jumped off my patio again.

…

Moments later I was finally there. It was 12:30

THUMP!

He was there. Behind me.

I turned around to see him.

He had a small grin on his face.

"What you so happy about? Banged you wife or something?" I muttered.

He was silent.

"By the way Bman, here." I handed him the mask.

" I surrender, Batsy. You won. I'm leaving Gotham tomorrow. For good."

He just looked at me, as if I were a child and muttered,

"Now."

I was confused for a second.

A bright yellow-red light kept on circling around me.

I felt my world getting smaller.

I felt dizzy, sick, confused, and tired.

And then everything just went fuzzy.

…

I had woken up. I was locked up to a metal Frankenstein testing table.

IV tubes going in and out of me.

I'm not even sure if they were IV's. Just tubes.

My heart rate on monitored.

My brain waves monitored.

I struggled to get out.

I had no idea where I was.

I felt like I was dreaming.

My mask was off. My overcoat and everything else was still on.

That's when I realized whoever these people are. Know who I am.

Who the Lioness is.

My chances non-existent.

I was too dazed. I just wanted to sleep.

…

~POV: Bruce Wayne/Batman~

"She's asleep." Barry muttered.

We were all looking at her through this window.

"I can't believe it's Megan, out of all people." Selina said quietly. She seemed disappointed.

" A mere teenage girl. Fighting for her way in the world." Diana responded.

"Guys, I'm gonna suggest that we watch her activity while she sleeps. She might be, doing the thing, in her sleep." Barry said, cutting in.

"Okay." I replied.

A scream came from the room before us.

"What's happening?!" Barry asked. He seemed scared too.

"Night terror." I muttered.

"How do we stop it?" Clark asked.

"There's no way to, it just happens." Selina responded.

The sounds had gotten louder. Now it seemed like the girl was crying.

The screaming continued for 20 minutes.

I had walked out of the room, and into the room across the hall.

Tommy, pacing in the room, worried.

"Dad, what's happening?"

"Tommy, did Megan ever mention having night-terrors to you?"

"No."

"That's what's happening kiddo. She's having night terrors."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes. She is okay."

"Dad,-is this all really necessary?"

"Son, I know this is hard for you, but this is gonna help you and her, and the city. Trust me. Do you trust me?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." I patted him on the back. He needed to be alone.

…

~POV: Lioness~

 _ **6 hours later…**_

I had woken up.

He was in front of me for the first time in my life.

Barry Allen.

There was a table and two chairs in the room.

A couch.

And books.

"Megan. Come sit."

I looked at him. The rage loading in my mind.

We sat down at the table.

"Hello, Megan. I'm Barry and I'm the Flash and I'm your-"

"Daddy, cut to the real shit, okay?!" I wasn't feeling it that morning.

"Hey! Hey! Watch your mouth young lady."

I rolled my eyes.

"My first question is, Megan, why are you doing this?"

I paused.

I had to go over my reason in my head.

"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
Bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favorite things." I sang .

"What?!"

I sang louder

"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
Bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favorite things."

"Megan. I need a real answer." He was ancy. That's just what I wanted.

"Fine. I really thought if you were smart enough you would've gotten the answer, but I guess not."

"Megan."

"Well, I live in Gotham city. There's crime everywhere. People running away, hiding from a man bat? That fights crime. Bats are small fucking animals. All they could do if give you rabies? Does Bruce Wayne have rabies? Does he, cos' that's health hazard. So I decided, what better is there to do in this sick town?" I said. I began to laugh.

"Meaning.."

"Meaning, let's go fight some man bats shall we? Make his life and his job harder. Make it a never ending game, a motherfucking game! That I was winning. Until I had unmasked him, set me back 100 spaces. I was gonna forfeit. But now, I'm winning the game, and I still wanna play."

"Megan. Where's your mother?"

"Why?"

"She needs to come here immediately. Your mother is a smart woman, intelligent. Imagine how heartbroken she would be to see what's become of you."

"Okay. Her number is 459-007-KISS-MY-ASS!"

"Megan!"

"Honestly, you don't even know my mother. You fucked her, left her alone, got her pregnant, with me, out of all people, forced to raise me on her own, with no help, gave me these speed spazzes, which she had to control, and then it all destroyed her. All of it. She didn't deseve it. She didn't deserve me or you!"

"MEGAN! WHERE IS YOUR MOM?!" He was getting furious, he thrusted his fists on the table.

"YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW?! GUESS WHAT BARRY. SHE'S DEAD. SHE'S BEEN DEAD FOR THE PAST 2 YEARS. SHE DIED OF CANCER. CANCER. YEP-THAT'S RIGHT,CANCER! THE ONE PERSON WHO GAVE A SHIT AND FLYING FUCK ABOUT ME DIED! DO YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS?! SHE'S IN A JAR. SHE'S IN A JAR IN MY HOUSE. FOR THE PAST TWO YEARS I HAD TO SURVIVE FOR MYSELF. I lived with an Aunt and Uncle, who didn't give a SHIT about me, they wanted money. I got into a prep school, they signed me up and LEFT ME! I DON'T WHERE THEY ARE! I started doing dirty work for the mob, began to steal. Became a KLEPTOMANIAC! That's where I became the Lioness. Got enough money live a middle class life, and now LOOK AT ME. I WATCHED MY MOTHER DIE. IN FRONT OF YOU, THE FATHER WHO DIDN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ME, JUST DECIDES TO WALTZ RIGHT INTO MY LIFE. YOU MISSED 18 YEARS! 18 YEARS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE SEEN, WHAT I'VE HEARD, WHAT I'VE DONE. MY MOM DIDN'T DESERVE WHAT SHE GOT. SHE GOT ME A AS HER LEGACY. ME. A RUTHLESS, CLASS-LESS, DUMB, THIEF, THAT SHE GOT AS A DAUGHTER. BARRY ALLEN. YOU DO NOT, EVER-EVER, QUESTION MY LIFE CHOICES. THAT GOES FOR THE REST OF YOUR JUSTICE LEAGUE FRIENDS. YOU GOT A WIFE, SMART KIDS, A GREAT CAREER, AND A SECRET IDENTITY, WHAT COULD BE BETTER! DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING JUDGE ME AGAIN."

At this point. I was crying. I probably looked insane.

Selina came in. I now know who Catwoman is.

"Barry. I'm saying this the nicest way I can, GET. OUT."

I sobbed harder.

"Hey girly, you remember me. Just an f.y.i. I'm Catwoman."

"I know."

"I know you can't fully understand, what a person's been through, but I went through something similar . My mother and father were killed when I was 12, I had to leave my younger sister on the streets."

I looked at her, and fell and sobbed right into her chest

" I know girly, I know. Life's a bitch, and she throws some fucked up shit at you. But only if you can handle it. That's what I was told."

She rubbed my back.

"You know," I said in response. "I haven't had a female hug me like this in two years. It feels nice again."

She smiled at me.

"Can I get you something?"

"Uh, are you allowed to?"

"Yes, silly. What do you need."

"I would like, um-some new clothes, a top, and a jacket with a hood , and skinny jeans. And something to clean up my face with."

"Okay. Be back in a second."

She rapidly came back.

Threw me a dark turquoise color long sleeve, black and leather hoodie, and skinny jeans.

She gave me makeup remover wipes.

I changed quickly and wiped the stuff off of my face.

"How about some food, they should be coming with food for you soon."

"Selina, that's very sweet, but I'm not eating."

"What?"

" After this meltdown, I know they're putting drugs in my food. To calm me down. And I know that everyone saw and heard my night terrors, they're gonna put drugs in my food. Possibly to stop my abilities."

"Oh, well-okay. I also brought these." She showed me expensive plates.

"These are ugly plates, there are 20 of them, Bruce insists on keeping them, I hate them, go to town, RECK EM!"

"You're awesome." I said as I started throwing plates on the ground.

The crashing sounds made us both smile.

I finished them off by stomping on them.

They were tiny crumb sized pieces.

"Tell Bruce, you're welcome." I said.

"Okay." She said with a smiled. She headed for the door.

"Selina." I said as her head turned. "Thank you. For everything."

Momentarily Bruce had came in with a tray of food.

It was pasta, orange juice, salad, and a cookie.

"Eat kid."

"Nope."

"Eat." He pushed the tray of food in front of me.

"Nope. Sorry Bman, I'm going on a hunger hiatus."

"What?"  
"Meaning I'm not going to eat any of the food you give me, or drink anything you give me. You drugged it. And if I starve to death, well-so be it!"

I felt as I were being watched, I turned my head to wall where the door was.

I knew all of them were watching me. I walked over to the wall.

"LISTEN UP YOU JUSTICE LEAGUE BASTARDS! I'M NOT EATING OR DRINKING THE SHIT YOU GIVE ME. I'M GONNA STARVE MYSELF. AND YOU'RE GONNA WATCH IT HAPPEN. IF I DIE, WELL SO BE IT. I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! AND BY THE WAY BARRY!" I flipped him off and smiled. I sat back down on my couch far away from Bruce, and picked up a book.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hey Guys,**_

 _Sorry about the long updates. I'm about to start school soon, so I'm trying to get most of the story done._

 _This update is a little intense at the end. Kind of rated M. You've been warned._

 _Review s accepted._

 _ **~Thanks**_

~POV: Thomas Wayne~ 

It's been 5 days since Megan got here. She hasn't eaten anything.

And she's close. To dying.

I hear her scream at night, in torture.

I couldn't deal with it anymore.

…

I decided to get a burger, milkshake, and fries.

On my way back, I stopped at the gas station, took out a ton of money from the atm. A lot of money to survive for 10 years.

And bought a red bull.

As I got inside my car, I mixed the milkshake and the redbull and stir it really well.

" _Perfect."_ I thought.

I slipped the key into Megan's room from Clark.

I felt guilty doing it, but I was on a mission, and I couldn't let anybody stop me.

As they were all in a meeting upstairs. I turned off the surveillance, and walked into the room.

There she was, lying on that couch. Exhausted. Sickly. Skinny as a stick. Depressed.

"Tommy." She whispered.

She smiled. She hadn't smiled in days.

My heart was warm.

I undid her handcuffs and the cuffs for her legs, so she wouldn't do the thing.

But at this point, she was too weak to do anything.

I sat her up, and showed her the bag of food.

"I got you an extra larger double patty cheese burger, with fries, and a chocolate milkshake with red bull mixed inside. And I have your backpack. With all your stuff in it." I turned around and showed her, her backpack on my back.

She smiled again. I gave her the bag of food as she opened it, she began to inhale all of the food.

It was gone in seconds.

"That was so classy of me." She said sarcastically. Megan West was back.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"Tommy, why are you here, what are you doing?" She asked, licking her fingers.

"I'm busting you out, I'm gonna take you to a safehouse, and we're gonna stay there for now, I've got your motorcycle ready for us to take off in. It's all covered."

"Tommy. Why do you do stuff like this for me. Stuff that could get you in trouble?"

I had to tell her my reason now. Now or never.

I grabbed her chin.

And kissed her.

"Because. I love you."

After a moment of silence.

"I love you too."

We both smiled.

She kissed me again.

"Let's get out of here baby!" She hollered.

"Agreed."

I gave her, her backpack.

"Thanks, handsome."

She busted the door with a powerful kick.

We took off running in the hallway.

Her abilities not kicking in yet.

We stopped at window.

"Tommy, do you trust me?"

"Yes."

She kicked the glass from the window.

"Grab onto my waist." She ordered.

She's so sexy when she's powerful and confident.

She shot her grappling hook over into the next building, in the alleyway in between the buildings where her motorcycle was.

We flew over. And fell straight down onto the bike.

"How'd you know that would work?" I asked her.

"I took my chances." She said as she winked at me.

We flew into the night.

…

~POV: Batman~

The alarms were sounding.

"She got free!" Barry said.

Selina ran into the room.

"Thomas, he's gone, he left us this."

I grabbed the letter from her hands.

" _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _I took her. I couldn't watch her suffer anymore. I love her. And I love you guys. I'm taking her away to a safehouse. All of the trackers and security systems are off. I jammed them with a virus. Multiple, actually. I'm sorry guys. I'll get in touch with you soon._

 _~Love,_

 _Thomas._ "

I grunted loudly as I kicked the wall.

…

~POV: Megan West~

We arrived at the safehouse.

Well made. Modern looking.

Not in Gotham.

I had no idea where we were.

The house was beautiful for a safehouse.

I plopped my bag in the doorway.

I tapped Tommy on the shoulder.

"Huh?" he said as he turned around.

I kissed him passionately. I eventually put my arms around his neck, as he put his around my waist.

He pulled away, grabbed my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked eagerly.

"You'll see." He said with a smile on his face.

It was the master bedroom. A huge room honestly.

He lifted me up and placed me on the bed.

He got on top of me.

I took off his shirt.

He took off my jacket and my shirt.

I pulled down his pants.

And he returned the favor.

He whispered in my ear

"Good god, how did I get so lucky? You're so beautiful."

His voice gave me the chills as we kissed again passionately.

The rest was a foggy mess, but full of pleasure.


	10. Chapter 9

_~POV: Thomas Wayne_ __

It's been 2 days since we've arrived at the safe house.

Megan was looking better already.

And her ability was returning, which was a great sign.

…

That morning I woke up next her in our bed.

The room was cold, just how we both like it.

I turned my head to the alarm clock next to me.

 _5:00 am._

I felt as if I couldn't shut my eyes any longer.

Shot up and out of bed, then perfectly tucked my side of bed neatly.

Megan was still sleeping.

I pull on a sweatshirt and pants and head downstairs.

The sun coming up from the sky.

" _I wonder what mom and dad are doing right now."_ I thought

" _Stop it!"_ I reprimanded myself.

I quietly open the back door, trying not to wake Megan up.

The air is frigid and moist with condensation. It breezes my skin as I unveil the treadmill I had found the other day.

I haul it into backyard.

For Megan, to get back into shape.

At this time, it's 5:50.

" _Might as well start breakfast."_

…

~ _POV: Megan West~_

As I took the first deep breathe of the morning, I could smell food.

Food.

The sun was peering in through the blinds of the room.

I roll over to the other side of bed, hoping to snuggle against his chest.

Cold sheets.

"Where is He?" I whine loudly.

I force myself out of the bed we were once asleep in before, and pull on my favorite black sweater.

Trudging down the stairs, I hear Tommy moving through the kitchen.

On the dinning room table, two glasses of chocolate milk and chocolate chip pancakes.

"Good morning sunshine."

"May I ask Mr. Wayne, when did you learn to cook, when Alfred's always cooking for you."

"Well Ms. West, please call me by Thomas, Mr. Wayne will always be my father, and one time, while my parents were on vacation in London with Alfred, I took a week worth of cooking classes. Behind their backs of course."

"Oh my, my good boy so scandalous." I said in a mocking tone.

Tommy dramatically rolls his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes so hard, they might get stuck."

"Funny. You should talk to the Joker sometime."

"Oh been there done that."

"Let's just eat please."

I sat down across the marble dinning table from Tommy.

As I began to eat, I could feel burning eyes on me.

"You watch me sleep, you watch me brush my teeth, and now you watch me eat? That's comforting."

"No Meg, I just stop to notice how, beautiful you are."

My cheeks burned.

I was beginning to love this.


End file.
